012614-Meouet-Ryspor
03:08:43 GT: ~Ryʃpor openʃ the library doorʃ and collapʃeʃ on the covch, exhaling ʃhakily.~ 03:09:55 TC: Mėọuėṭ fọllọws, sịṭṭịng ạcṙọss fṙọm hịm. Shė clạsps hėṙ hạnḍs ịn hėṙ lạp, "Cạṙė ṭọ fịll ạ cuṙịọus ṭṙọll ịn ọn ṭhịs mėss?" 03:12:46 GT: ~Ryʃpor rvnʃ a hand throvgh hiʃ hair abʃentmindedly. "I take it yov haven't interacted mvch with thoʃe of Baliʃh'ʃ hemocaʃte, then?" He ʃighʃ. "Baliʃh iʃ cvrʃed with an ability called chvcklevoodooʃ. He iʃ conʃtantly fighting againʃt another, darker verʃion of himʃelf who, if releaʃed, will rvn wild and attempt to maʃʃacre everyone in ʃight to ʃatiʃfy their 'religion'. I'm not too clear on the det 03:12:46 GT: ailʃ bvt...I know enovgh."~ 03:14:06 TC: "That's a little frustrating. You are correct though, I don't interact with... much..." Meouet contemplates her wording but decides to leave it be. 03:14:24 TC: "Is there some anxiety between you two?" 03:15:27 GT: ~"It'ʃ...complicated. He and I have been at oddʃ in the paʃt, bvt he'ʃ actvally a fairly decent troll if yov can get paʃt the infvriating exterior." He ʃhvdderʃ involvntarily. "It'ʃ enovgh to make one forget he haʃ that monʃter dwelling within him."~ 03:16:23 TC: She fidgets a little bit, tapping each finger against an opposing one... 03:16:48 TC: "I think the 'monster' feels its winning..." 03:17:36 GT: ~"I'm afraid that may be the caʃe, yeʃ."~ 03:18:00 TC: "If there's anything you know of that can calm someone like that down, please let me know. I have access to... sedatives... and such..." Her eyes flit quickly around. 03:18:36 GT: ~He raiʃeʃ an eyebrow. "Are yov all right? Yov look ʃomewhat...ʃhifty."~ 03:19:54 TC: "Perfectly confused, to be honest." 03:21:15 GT: ~"Well, I hope I can help on that front. I am yovr vnofficial mentor, after all, haha."~ 03:24:32 TC: "Ah... right. Then..." She swallows, "You ask me to See, and while I can see the intensity of anger... the... kind of anger? I don't know what causes it. I don't know how to fix it... I'd like to. It's just difficult because there's that expectation. And what with being hidden away and all, I've really got a ways to go." 03:25:52 GT: ~"I don't really think there'ʃ a way to fix chvcklevoodooʃ, per ʃe. It'ʃ jvʃt ʃomething one haʃ to deal with. ʃome deal with it better than otherʃ, I ʃvppoʃe."~ 03:28:34 TC: "Maybe... But if another situations comes up, how do I know? Not just chucklevoodoos? Take the sprite situation. I had no idea how to direct anyone. Nothing good has come of that." 03:31:25 GT: ~Ryʃpor chvckleʃ apologetically. "Well, I'm really not the expert on one'ʃ title, bvt I think yov merely need to work hard at it, and it will eventvally come natvrally to yov. For inʃtance, I had no idea what my powerʃ were vntil I diʃcovered them completely on accident! In addition, yov don't have to feel aʃ if everyone iʃ relying on yov to ʃvcceed. Yov can moʃt definitely let otherʃ take charge 03:31:25 GT: if yov don't feel confident leading the ʃitvation."~ 03:34:22 TC: "That may not be useful once we move on from this place... But thank you. " 03:34:50 GT: ~"Not a problem." He ʃmileʃ.~ 03:36:06 TC: "What started all that... loudness though?" 03:37:27 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃvddenly lookʃ very vncomfortable. "I...don't know if Libby wovld feel comfortable with my ʃharing that information. I'm ʃorry. There waʃ...an incident involving a ʃprite, and their relationʃhip iʃ ʃtrained at the moment, let'ʃ jvʃt leave it at that."~ 03:38:36 TC: "I do recall some of it from my last visit with everyone..." 03:41:12 GT: ~"Ah, yeʃ, that, that waʃ moʃt definitely the incident I waʃ ʃpeaking of, ahaha, haha..." He ʃhiftʃ nervovʃly. "Wovld, wovld yov care for a teacake? Oh, no, it appearʃ they're gone, haha, wovld yov look at that!" Ryʃpor beginʃ to look ʃomewhat nervovʃ.~ 03:42:58 TC: "Teacakes..." 03:43:10 GT: ~"Qvite deliciovʃ, don't, don't yov think?"~ 03:44:01 TC: "Oh right, I believe I did ask you to accompany me to take care of the sprite for your friend. I meant for us to give he and the Oracle time alone to discuss what they needed to solidify their relationship." 03:44:24 TC: "Do you recall?" 03:46:27 GT: ~Ryʃpor nodʃ, relieved. "Yeʃ, I do recall that. I believe I left to conʃole Libby. I'm ʃorry I didn't end vp accompanying yov. My moirail waʃ in need; yov know how it iʃ."~ 03:50:01 TC: "hm..." 03:50:10 TC: Meouet appears deep in thought. 03:52:43 GT: ~"Iʃ ʃomething the matter?"~ 03:54:13 TC: "No... I think I'll return to my room though..." 03:54:46 GT: ~"Oh, all right. I'll ʃee yov later, then!" He waveʃ cheerily, if a bit confvʃedly.~ 04:12:23 TC: Meouet stands up and waves in response to Ryspor, seeing herself back to her room... What was all that...?